1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a paw cleaning device for pets and the like for providing pet owners and groomers with a convenient means of quickly and easily cleaning the paws of dogs and the like.
2. Prior Art
Washing a small pet such as a dog is a common, yet often dreaded, chore. Pet washing is often undertaken indoors using a conventional bathtub or outdoors using a tub or garden hose. However, a more frequently encountered need is to merely clean the dirty paws of an animal before the animal is permitted to come indoors. A complete washing of the animal is simply unnecessary and undesirable in this instance. Various apparatus have been proposed in the prior art for the complete washing of a pet such as a dog. Existing devices, however, are not particularly adapted for the thorough cleaning of the paws of a pet.
Accordingly, a need remains for a paw cleaning device for pets and the like in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides users a simple means of safely cleaning their animal's paws.